fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nasze, małe, piękne ZOO
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w ZOO ODCINEK I Chris stoi w bramie ZOO. Chris: Witajcie moi widzowie! To ja, wasz charyzmatyczny Chris McLean Kamerzysta: A co to znaczy charyzmatyczny? Chris: (zdenerwowany) Cicho! Nie płacę ci za zadawanie głupich pytań! (spokojniejszym głosem) Pamiętacie Nową Wyspę? Pożarcie Bricka, nieobliczalnego Ping Ponga, zerwanie Mike'a i Zoey, wybuch wulkanu, wygraną Dakoty i ukradnięcie nagrody przez grupkę szalonych userów z FTP? Tym razem emocji będzie więcej. 15 nowych i 10 starych uczestników weźmie udział w niesamowitej przygodzie w ZOO! Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę:... Przygodę... W ZOO! ' Przed bramą ZOO Chris przegląda się w swoim lustrze, a kamerzysta nuci jakąś piosenkę. Chris: Mógłbyś przestać? To irytujące. Kamerzysta: Dobrze. Przyjeżdża autobus. Chris: Autobus przyjechał! Chris wyrzuca lusterko i trafia nim w kamerzystę. Kamerzysta: Ał! Z autobusu wychodzi Scott. Scott: Czemu ja dałem się na to namówić? Z autobusu wychodzi Dawn w kapeluszu z owoców. Dawn: Jak wam się podoba mój kapelusz? To dla pradawnych bogów. Scott: Tak. Pradawni bogowie. Pamiętam ich.. Z autobusu wychodzi B i grzecznie staje obok Chrisa. Później wyskakuje z niego Anne Maria. Anne Maria: Totalna porażka rządzi! Chris: Jaki entuzjazm. Anne Maria: Dzięki. Dostanę ciasteczko? Chris: Nie. Anne Maria: (smutna mina) Z autobusu wychodzi Lightning. Lightning: Shi bum! Tym razem wygram! Scott: Mówisz trzeci raz, że wygrasz. Lightning: Bo wtedy było głupio. Z autobusu wychodzi Jo. Jo: Znowu ta Totalna Porażka. Mam jej po dziurki w nosie. Lightning: A Lightning ma ją jeszcze wyżej! Shi bum! I co ty na to Jo? Jo: Nie będę komentować twojej głupoty. Z autobusu wychodzą całujący się Dakota i Sam. Anne Maria: Lubię takie powieści romantyczne! Kamerzysta: Ja też. Anne Maria podchodzi do kamery. Anne Maria: Ale z ciebie słodziak? Jak się nazywasz? Kamerzysta: Ja? Nazywam się Johnny. Anne Maria: Johnny! Co za cud imię. Johnny: Dzięki. Chris: Ble. Nie flirtuj z naszym kamerzystą. Anne Maria: Przepraszam ale on ma imię. Chris: Imię, którego nie pamiętam. Z autobusu wychodzą Zoey i Mike. Scott: Nasi nie zakochani idą. Zoey: Dacie nam święty spokój? Mike: Bycie przyjaciółmi nie jest złe. Anne Maria: Błagam! ja w takie przyjaźnie nie wierze! Z autobusu wychodzi Cameron, po czym autobus odjeżdża. Cameron: ZOO? Mam uczulenie na wiele zwierząt. Pandy, wilki, żyrafy,... Chris: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Podpisałeś kontrakt. Wracając do tematu programu. Najpierw utworzymy drużyny. Zoey: Będzie na tylko 11? Chris: Wszystkiego dowiecie się później. Kapitanami będą finaliści poprzedniej edycji: Dakota i Mike. Dakota: Hura! Dakota i Mike stają obok Chrisa. Chris: Wybieracie na zmianę, raz chłopaka, raz dziewczynę. Dakota zaczyna. Wybierz chłopaka. Dakota: Sam! Chce Sama! Sam staje obok Dakoty. Sam: Ale się cieszę! Dakota: Ja też się ciesze. Chris: Teraz Mike. Wybierz dziewczynę. Mike: Yyy... Zoey. Anne Maria: Dlaczego wziąłeś swoją ex? Mike: To jest moja przyjaciółka. Zoey staje obok Mike'a. Dakota: To ja wezmę Anne Marię. Anne Maria: Jej! Anne Maria staje obok Sama. Mike: Teraz chłopaka? No to wezmę Lightninga. Jest silny. Lightning: Shi bum! Lightning jest silny! Lightning staje obok Zoey. Dakota: Wybiorę B. Pociąga mnie w nim jego milczenie. B i Sam popatrzyli się ze zdziwieniem na Dakote. Dakota: No co? Sam: Ale mnie kochasz? Dakota: Tak. B staje obok Anny Marii. Mike: Wybieram Dawn. Jest miła. Dawn: Dziękuje! Pradawni bogowie będą ci wdzięczni. Dawn staje obok Mike'a. Dakota: Teraz moja kolej. Wybieram Jo. Jako jedyna została do wyboru. Jo: Świetny wybór. Jo staje obok Dakoty. Mike: Cameron. Cameron: Hura. Pierwszy raz nie wybrali mnie jako ostatniego. Cameron staje obok Dawn. Dakota: Mi został Scott. Scott staje obok Jo. Scott: Ja też się cieszę, że jestem z wami w drużynie. Chris: Bez przeciągania, drużyna Dakoty to Zabójcze Ptaki! 100px Chris: A drużyna Mike'a to Krwiożercze Motyle! 100px Lightning: Że co? Lightning nie będzie motylem! Chris: Wolisz się pożegnać z programem? Lightning: Nie. Ja to wygram nawet jako głupi motyl. Jo: Czyli teraz nas oprowadzisz po tym głupim ZOO? Chris: Jeszcze nie. Widzicie tamte wychodki? Zoey: Tylko nie mów, że to jest nasz pokój zwierzeń. Chris: To jest wasz pokój zwierzeń. Anne Maria: Super. Też tak uważasz Johnny? Johnny: Yyy... chyba tak. Scott: No. Teraz zacznij oprowadzanie. Chris: Jeszcze nie. Scott: A to niby czemu? Chris: Nie wszyscy przyjechali. ' ' ' ' Przyjeżdża autobus, z którego wysiada dziewczyna o włosach koloru ciemny blond. Lightning: Nawet ładna. Jo: Jaka ładna? Ona jest brzydka. Scott: I kto to powiedział. Dziewczyna powoli zmierza w kierunku uczestników. Nagle potyka się o kamień i się przewraca. Dziewczyna: O jej. Jaka ze mnie niezdarnica. Lightning podbiega do dziewczyny i pomaga jej wstać. Dziewczyna: Dziękuję nieznajomy. Jestem Jessica. Lightning: Jakie ładne imię. Ja jestem Lightning. Jessica: Coś trudno to wymówić. Będę nazywać cię... Lajtuś. Lightning: W twoich ustach to brzmi tak śmiesznie. Jessica: Hihihi! Chris: Poznajcie Jessicę. Nie jest za mądra, więc świetnie dobrała się z Lightningiem. Jessica dołączy do drużyny Krwiożerczych Motyli. Jessica: Krwiożerczych? Nie słyszałam, żeby motyle piły krew. Nie słyszałam też o krwi. To taki keczup? ' ' W międzyczasie autobus odjechał i przyjechał kolejny. Wysiadła z niego dziewczyna o czarnych włosach. Cały czas się kołysała. Scott: A ty co? Jakaś pijana? Dziewczyna: Nie. Tylko nie przywykłam do chodzenia po lądzie szczurze lądowy. Sophie większość życia spędziła na łajbie. Chris: Stań obok Dakoty. To ta blondynka. Dakota: Czyli ja. Sophie: Okej kapitanie! Sophie staje obok Dakoty, a autobus odjeżdża po czym przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada chłopak ze słuchawkami. Zoey: Cześć jestem Zoey. A ty? Chłopak nie zwrócił na Zoey uwagi bo słuchał muzyki. Jessica: On jest głuchowaty! Chłopak zdjął słuchawki. Chłopak: Coś mówiliście? Jestem Olivier. Chris: Stań obok drużyny Motyli. Olivier: A która to? Chris: To ta, w której jest babochłop. Olivier: Aha. ' Olivier staje obok Jo. Jo: Mam cię uderzyć? Olivier: Nie trzeba. Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego z podskokach wyskakuje pewien chłopak. Chłopak: Życie jest cudowne! Chris: Ten dziwoląg to Charles. Nic go nie wkurza. Charles: Tak! Bo jestem zawsze pogodny i wesoły. Chris: Zamknij się i stań obok tego z konsolą. Charles staje obok Sama, który gra na konsoli. Sam: Juhu! Kolejny poziom! Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada dziewczyna o rudych włosach. Dziewczyna: Hej! Jestem Jennifer i przyjechałam tu, żeby zawszeć z wami przyjaźnie. Zoey: No to fajnie. Ja jestem Zoey. Chris: Jennifer będzie członkiem Krwiożerczych Motyli. Jennifer: Oby w tej drużynie była też Zoey. Zoey: Ja jestem w tej drużynie. Jennifer: Łi! Jennifer staje obok Zoey. ' Autobusu odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny. Wysiada z niego dziewczyna o długich włosach. Wszyscy chłopcy oprócz Sama zapatrzonego w konsolę i Lightninga zapatrzonego w Jessicę robili maślane oczka do długowłosej dziewczyny. Dziewczyna: Hej chłopaki! Jestem Julie! Chłopcy: Cześć Julie! Chris: Stań obok drużyny Ptaków. Olivier: Czemu nie w naszej? Charles: Hura! Julie staje obok Charlesa. Julie: Hej. Masz fajne włosy. 'Charles zemdlał. ' ' Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wychodzi wściekły chłopak. Chłopak: Jestem Phillip i lepiej mnie nie wkurzajcie! ' Chris: Stań do drużyny Motyli Phillip. Phillip: Nienawidzę motyli. Phillip staje obok Camerona. Phillip: Hej mały. Pokazać ci jak łamie okulary. Cameron: N-n-nie t-t-trzeba. Phillip: No ja myślę, że nie trzeba. Autobusu odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada chłopak o długich włosach. Chris: To jest Igor. Igor: Do jakiej drużyny należę? Chris: Drużyna z tą śliczną. Dakota: Dzięki Chris. Julie: On mówił o mnie mała. ' Igor staje obok Julie. Julie: Hej przystojniaku! (macha do Igora) Igor odwraca się od Julie. ' Autobusu odjeżdża. Przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada mała dziewczynka. Chris: A to nasza Amber. Stań obok Zoey. Amber staje obok Zoey. Amber: H-hej. Widziałam cię w telewizji. Zoey: Teraz ty też będziesz w telewizji. ' Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada blondyn z deską surfingową. Chłopak: Hej ziomale! Jestem Drake! (puszcza oczko do Zoey) Zoey macha do Drake'a. Chris: Stań do drużyny Ptaków. Drake: Mam nadzieję, że to ta z tą ślicznotką. Julie: Tak. To moja drużyna. Drake: Nie mówiłem o tobie. Mówiłem o pięknej Zoey. Zoey: Dziękuje Drake. ' Drake staje obok Julie. Julie: Co ci się we mnie nie podoba? Drake: Wszystko. Julie: Argh! Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada chłopak w dresach. Chłopak: Siema! Jestem z zaj****** Polski! Jessica: To jest w Nowym Jorku? Chłopak: Milcz dzidzia! Jarosław nie pozwolił ci mówić. Dawn: Już wiem skąd twoje agresywne zachowanie. Próbujesz zamaskować swoją złość, bo rodzice dali ci tak na imię. Jarosław: Nie prawda! Chris: Stań w drużynie Motyli. W drużynie tej jest ta "dzidzia". Jarosław staje obok Jessici. Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada dziewczyna. Dziewczyna: Witajcie plebsowi ludzie! Wasza Fatimka już tutaj jest. Jo: Widziałam ją w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Fatima: No ja myślę. A przy okazji Kimberly ma lepsze ciuchy! Jessica: Że jaka Berly? Fatima: Taka brzydka. I bardzo ble! Chris: Stań obok drużyny Ptaków. Fatima: Ja mam być w drużynie z tym plebsem? Szlachta z wieśniakami się nie łączy. Chris: Chcesz wygrać te pieniądze? Fatima: A ty podpisałeś formularz, który uprawnia cię do oddychania tego samego powietrza co Fatima? Chris: Jeszcze nie... Fatima nie wiadomo skąd wyjmuje jakiś papier i długopis. Fatima: Podpisuj! Chris strzela podpis na formularzu. Fatima: Fatima ci dziękuje ale nigdy w życiu, nawet jakby ją kroili nie będzie ci wdzięczna. Fatima staje obok Dakoty. Autobusu Fatimy odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada dziewczyna ubrana w ciemno-różową spódnicę. Dziewczyna: Chrisio! Dziewczyna podbiega do Chrisa i go przytula. Chris: Dobrze, że moja ulubienica przyszła. Dziewczyna: Jakiś ty przystojny! Używasz nowego dezodorantu. Chris: Jak miło, że to zauważyłaś Charlotte. Charlotte: Dziękuje najlepszy prowadzący. Chris: Stań obok Jo. Charlotte: Jo? Obiecałeś, że jej tu nie będzie. Chris: Nic takiego nie mówiłem. Charlotte: No wiem. Charlotte z niechęcią staje obok Jo. Jo: Po jakiego grzyba cię tu? Charlotte: Spadaj! ' Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża kolejny, z którego wysiada dziewczyna o brązowych oczach. Scott: Błagam! Tylko nie Marie Joulie! Marie Joulie: Co ja Scottusiu? Marie Joulie podbiega do Scotta i zaczyna go przytulać. Marie Joulie: Kocham zapach twojej koszuli! Chris: Dołącz do drużyny, w której jest Scott! Marie Joulie: Hura! Autobus odjeżdża i przyjeżdża następny. Wysiada z niego chłopak o brązowych włosach. Fatima: Co to za... Chłopak: TY MNIE NIE POZNAJESZ!? JAK MOŻNA MNIE NIE ZNAĆ? Charlotte: A jesteś... Chłopak: David. Jestem aktorem. Jessica: Nie znam. David: Jesteś na liście moich wrogów. Chris: Stań obok swojego wroga. David staje obok Jessici. Chris: Już wszyscy! Jo: Nareszcie. Chris: Zapraszam za mną. Zwiedzimy ZOO. Fatima: Rozkazuje mi! Jak on śmie? Wszyscy weszli do ZOO. W ZOO 100px100px Wszyscy stanęli w bramie ZOO. Chris: No. Tu już nasze zwiedzanie się kończy. Scott: Nie to, że się czepiam ale nawet jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy. Chris: Ale wy jesteście drobiazgowi! ZOO zwiedzicie podczas pierwszego wyzwania. Fatima: Ale, że teraz. No sory ale Fatima... Chris: Guzik mnie obchodzi Fatima. ' Phillip: Na czym będzie polegało to głupie zadanie? Chris: Dlaczego od razu głupie? Musicie znaleźć wasz dom, w którym będziecie mieszkać. Charlotte: Twoje pomysły są takie super Chrisiu! Chris: Wiem. Jessica: Mamy szukać domu? Zgubiliśmy się? Jest tu jakieś drzewo? Lightning: Jak ty jesteś zabawna. ' Chris: Drużyna pierwsza w domku wygra. Przegrani wyeliminują kogoś na ceremonii. Charles: Ceremonia pierwszego dnia? Ale czad. Julie: Właśnie, że nie za bardzo. Mówiłam, że masz fajne buty? Charles zemdlał. Chris: Tak więc żegnam i powodzenia! Chris wyrzucił jakieś kulki przed siebie. Wokół niego pojawiła się gęsta mgła, a kiedy zniknęła Chrisa tam już nie było. Zadanie I 100px100px Jessica: Łał! Chris zniknął! To chyba czarnodziej! Charlotte: Nie gadaj tylko chodź szukać! Charlotte pociągnęła za sobą Jessicę, które razem z drużyną poszły w lewo. Fatima: Dobrze, że połowa wieśniaków już poszła. Zabierali mi cenne powietrze. ' Marie Joulie wskakuje Scottowi na barana. Marie Joulie: Jak myślisz Scott, gdzie powinniśmy iść? Scott: W prawo. Możesz ze mnie zejść? Scott zrzuca Marie Joulie z pleców. Marie Joulie: Ale było czadersko! Chce jeszcze raz! Ptaki poszły w prawo. 100px Grupie przewodziła Charlotte. Tuż za nią szła zezłoszczona Jo, a reszta szła na końcu. Jo: Czemu ty prowadzisz? Charlotte: Proste. Wasze mózgi są za głupie do prowadzenia. Jessica: (śpiewa) Ach, czemu nozdrza te szepnęły mi coś? Charlotte: Więcej przykładów? Nagle do przodu przepchnął się Phillip. Phillip: Sorki laski. Ja powinienem prowadzić. Charlotte: A to niby czemu Phillipku? Chcesz, żeby Chris cię wyrzucił? Phillip: Uważaj bo się przestraszę. ' Chris: (przez megafon) Uwaga ofiary losu! Zapomniałem was poinformować o tym, że możecie znaleźć niesamowitą Figurkę Cudownego Chrisa Misia! Uchroni ona was od eliminacji ale tylko raz. Mam nadzieję, że to było niezrozumiałe! Żegnam! ' 100px Ptaki nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Zostały zaatakowane przez zezłoszczone papugi wypuszczone przez Dawn. Fatima: Czemu to debilko zrobiłaś? Dawn: Papugi to ulubione zwierzęta pradawnych bogów. Nie mogą być zamknięte. ' Nagle papugi przestały ich atakować. Papuga: Przepraszam Dawn. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś wysłanniczką pradawnych bogów. Wiemy gdzie jest ten domek. Znajduje się on niedaleko wybiegu żyraf. Biegnijcie szybko. Scott: Tylko ja słyszałem jak papuga gada? Julie: Nie. Ptaki pobiegły do wybiegu żyraf, które było jakieś sto metrów dalej. 100px Phillip pozwolił prowadzić Charlotte. Sam był zajęty szukaniem figurki. Phillip: (szeptem) Gdzieś tu musi być... Nagle zobaczył, że Charlotte trzyma coś mocno w ręce. Phillip: (szeptem) Pewnie ma figurkę. Muszę ją zdobyć. Phillip podszedł bliżej do Charlotte. Niestety nie zauważył, że podsłuchiwała go Amber. Amber: Muszę o tym powiedzieć Zoey. Amber pobiegła do Zoey i powiedziała jej coś na ucho. Tymczasem Phillip próbował ukraść figurkę Charlotte. Phillip: Więc Charlotte... Co masz w dłoni? Charlotte: A co cię to? Phillip: Nic. Tylko się pytam. Nagle Jessica coś zobaczyła. Jessica: A co to? (wskazuje na żyrafy) Charlotte: Podejrzewam, że to żyrafy. Jessica: Możemy je iść zobaczyć? Charlotte: Ok. Co nam szkodzi? Drużyna pobiegła do żyraf. Jessica: Przypomnij mi, jak to się nazywa? Charlotte: Żyrafa. Mike: Wygraliśmy! Charlotte: Jak? Mike: Tam jest domek. W krzakach ukryty był mały dom. Motyle szybko do niego pobiegły. Dom 100px Motyle weszły do środka. Jessica: Juhu! Wygraliśmy! Fatima: Nie wygraliście. W domku już stała drużyna Ptaków razem z Chrisem. Chris: Przykro mi Motyle. Zobaczę was dzisiaj na ceremonii. Charlotte: Ale ja nie odpadnę. Chris: Oczywiście, że nie. Głosowanie 100px ' ' ' Ceremonia 100px Wszyscy siedzą przy bramie ZOO. Obok nich stoi Chris ubrany w garnitur oraz Chef w sukienkę trzymający w tacy 12 pluszowych Chrisów. Chris: Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii. Osoba, która ma najwięcej głosów zostanie wystrzelona za pomocą naszej armaty. Bezpieczni dostawać będą pluszowych Chrisów. Ale tylko ten jeden raz. W następnych odcinkach będziemy zmieniać te symbole. Zagłosowaliście jednogłośnie. Bez głosów: Charlotte, Jarosław, Lightning, Cameron, Amber i Zoey. Chef rzuca bezpiecznym uczestnikom pluszowe Chrisy. Charlotte: Wiedziałam, że przejdę! Chris: Bez głosów także Jessica, Jennifer, David, Jo i Olivier. Chef rzuca im pluszowe Chrisy. Chris: A wasza dwójka już głosy dostała. Miażdżącą przewagą głosów odpada Phillip! Mike: Uf. Chef rzuca Mike'owi pluszowego Chrisa. Phillip: Nie tak szybko. Phillip wyciąga Figurkę Cudownego Chrisia Misia. Chris: Skąd ty to masz? Charlotte: On mi to ukradł! Phillip: No i? Mam to coś i Mike odpada. Chris: Phillip ma rację. Phillip zabiera pluszowego Chrisa Mike'owi. Phillip: Pa Mike! Chris: Mike odpada choć dostał tylko 1 głos - głos Phillipa. Pozostali głosowali na Phillipa. Mike: No trudno. Chef wtrąca Mike'a do armaty. Mike wylatuje w powietrze. Phillip: No. Czyja to zasługa? Amber podnosi rękę. Phillip: Już nie żyjesz Amberusiu! Chris: Pierwszy odcinek za nami. Czy Phillip zemści się na Amber? Czy Fatima przestanie być denerwująca? Czy Charlotte dostanie kolejną figurkę? Oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę:... Przygodę... W ZOO! '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w ZOO